


Some Call It Rain

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr.Prompt:“The skies are crying for you darling, some call it rain”





	

“You poetic, Jeremy?” Gavin asks one day before a job. Negotiation job. Gavin does the talking, Jeremy does the intimidation.

“Why are you asking?” Jeremy asks, always cautious of questions.

“I mean, you’re hell of a singer, and you said you were in a band.” Gavin says, twirling his gun by the trigger guard. “I assumed you are a poetic person.”

Jeremy chuckles quietly. “Yeah, actually, I love poetry.”

“You big on Shakespeare?”

“Are you asking because that’s the only poet you know?”

“Possibly.” Jeremy shakes his head fondly. “Will you tell me some poetry, Lil J?”

“I don’t like to… be poetic.”

“Aw, come on!”

“Maybe on your deathbed.” Jeremy says with a noncommittal tone.

“I’m holding you to that, Lil J.” Gavin promises. “If you don’t get poetic for me on my deathbed, I’m going to haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Deal.” Jeremy says as they pull up to the deal location.

* * *

“Shit, Gav.” Jeremy says, inspecting Gavin’s wound. A bullet tore right through his torso, destroying some organs in the process. “Shit, this is really bad, Gav, this is really bad. We need to get you to Caleb.”

“I’m not gonna make it to Caleb’s.” Gavin forces out. The two are holed up in an alley, blocks away from where the heist got compromised. Police where everywhere, and the cold and heavy rain made it impossible to see a foot in front of you.

“You have to.” Jeremy insists, desperation in his voice.

“Lovely, Jeremy…” Gavin says, watching the rain slick Jeremy’s clothes to his skin and make his hair darker than it really is. “Tell me some poetry.”

“What?” Jeremy asks, eyebrows knitting up in confusion.

“You promised me that you would tell me some poetry on my deathbed.” Gavin says. “Tell me some of your lovely poetry.”

Jeremy gives Gavin a heartbroken look, but he complies, looking up to the gray sky.

 _The skies are crying for you darling, some call it rain_  
_But the skies are crying lies, the emotion is feign_  
_The skies don’t love you the way I do, my dear_  
_The way you make me feel is crystal clear_  
_You make me feel happy to be alive_  
_When we would go for a special drive_  
_Or when you and I would just lie in the grass together_  
_Far from the world, just us in the heather_  
_So how dare the world take something away_  
_That should of been here to stay_  
_And then have the audacity to cry_  
_While you lay dying, and I have to say goodbye_

“Lovely Jeremy…” Gavin says, his voice far away. He has a weak smile on his face, watching Jeremy blink back tears as his voice shakes with every line. “You’re a lovely poet, my Jeremy.”

“I love you, Gavin.” Jeremy’s words are nearly drowned out by the rain.

“I love you two, my little poet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to sit through my awful butchering of poetry, leave a kudos and a comment if you survived to the end.


End file.
